Intertwined
by Atilla.The.Fun
Summary: "Dipper, we need to stop." She tried her best to sound stern, but the way his lips trailed tenderly against her neck made it sound feeble. "Then stop me." He continued to kiss her, but ravish was a better word. How did they get here? Fate? Desire? It seems Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest had become intertwined these past few years.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! After my first story was so nicely received I'd thought I'd give you crazy kids another story that I'd been fumbling around with and here it is.

Whoops! Looks like I've gotten things a bit scrambled around. Oh, geeze, none of this story is in order. Oh well, I'm sure it'll all work out. Enjoy!

* * *

Just moments before Dipper and Mabel were set to leave Gravity Falls

"Pacifica?" Dipper was shocked. Was that the right word? Not quite but it came close enough. After all it was their last day in Gravity Falls, and just before a final farewell was given here she was, Pacifica Northwest. She was nervous, anyone could tell. But as nervously as she stood before the mystery-solving twin, she was determined to say something, anything, before he left.

A blush crept slowly onto her cheeks; Dipper gulped involuntary feeling a warmth tingle onto his own cheeks.

"I, I just wanted to know, will you be back next summer?" She fiddled with her fingers; her bangs covered her eyes, as she cursed the fleet of butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course. I've only scratched the surface of this town." Dipper smiled, it was a broad boyish grin that Pacifica found infectious. "It'd take something miraculous to keep me away."

"Good. I guess I'll see you then." She turned to walk away but Dipper grabbed her arm. He didn't know why, it just felt like something he needed to do. As Pacifica turned to face him, she couldn't stop herself from lunging into his arms. It was a soft crash, warm and inviting.

The two stood like that for a brief moment. Dipper's arms found their way across Pacifica's petite form as he held her close to him. He buried his face into her blond hair; inhaling her sweet scent as he did his best to memorize every piece of that moment.

"I was a little scared that you wouldn't come." He breathed into her hair.

Pacifica herself was busy trying to subside the torrent within herself, why did it have to feel this good? She knew it would be over in a matter of minutes. She was only twelve; she shouldn't be feeling this way about a boy, at least not so deeply.

"That's a silly thing to be scared about." _Pull yourself together girl. _The two separated, but the space between them was still scarce. "Don't miss me too much, Dipper. Piedmont's not that far away…"

"Heh. Never make a promise you can't keep." He winked and let her walk away. That was it. She was gone, and he would be leaving any minute now. _Home. _It would only take another school year to get back. He took a sharp breath, and put a brave face on.

"Don't worry bro, bro." Mable cut in, "Now we really have something to look forward to this school year." She put her hand on his shoulder and looked out into the horizon with him. "What a great summer, full of friendships, mysteries and best of all summer romances. Well, for me anyways. You weren't really into all that love business."

_If only you knew,_ _Mabel._ Dipper smirked. _If only you knew._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_ .Fun_


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again, and the chapter's still aren't in order. Fair warning with this one, its gonna get a little saucy.

* * *

Set during their teen years.

**Tap… Tap… Tap**

"Hmmm." Pacifica turned over in her bed.

**Tap...**

_Okay, that's really starting to annoy me_. Pacifica turned over again. **Tap… **"Mm." Pacifica mumbled to herself. She was sure that whatever bird was tapping on her window would give up **Tap…** any moment **Tap…** now…

"Okay, birdbrain, you wanna piece of me," Pacifica threw her blanket across the bed and stomped angrily towards her window. But there was no bird tapping on her window, rather a teenage boy with a couple of rocks standing just below her second story.

_Dipper…_

As soon as he saw Pacifica through the window seal he instantly became animated. Waving his arms furiously, he smiled and she did her best to retain hers. No matter how sincere his late night gesture was it still disturbed her from peaceful sleep.

She opened her window, ready to let him have it.

"Pacifica! Finally you don't know how hard it is to find a good rock out in the middle of the dark." He sounded so excited, almost like he wasn't sure he'd find her at her house and in her room in the middle of the night.

She didn't respond. Truth was she didn't know what to say. Pacifica knew she would be dead if her parents found Dipper here at this time of night. She knew she should tell him to wait until tomorrow, or that he should have called her first. But nothing like that came to fruition on her lips. She just stood there leaning on her window seal, obviously peeved but still interested.

Dipper ignored her annoyed stare. "So can I come in?"

"Sure, as long as your sure you won't fall. Or don't mind climbing the vines." She motioned to the vines that grew on the outside of her bedroom. She was sure if her parents knew that they were being used for something like this, they would have them torn out by the roots.

"No offer to help, huh?" Dipper began to head towards the vines, sizing up his climb as he did so.

"Not at all. You're a big strong man." She feigned. "You'll manage."

It took some getting used to, and a couple of mistakes but Dipper managed to make his way up the wall. "Like the view?" He called up, as he neared the window, causing her to blush and look away. Since when had Dipper become so bold?

"No." She protested. "Nothing like that."

Dipper climbed into her room, and adjusted himself.

"Alright. So is there a reason why I couldn't use the front door?"

"You're kidding right? Just open the front door and let a boy walk right up to my room. Daddy would kill you."

"Daddy?" He questioned, maybe it was the thrill of sneaking around Pacifica's disapproving parents, or just sneaking around in general that made his visit more… enticing.

"You know, the guy who likes to clean his guns whenever you come over?" She hissed. Surely Dipper knew the risks of being here.

"Oh, that's the guy. Don't worry I'll make sure Mr. Northwest won't find me. Believe me Pacifica, I can be quiet as a mouse." Dipper crossed the space between them, making Pacifica very self-conscious of her silk nightgown. His hand rose to caress her cheek softly. His voice lowered to a husky whisper. "You won't even know I'm here." He closed the space between them.

Their lips crashed together slowly at first, but soon there came a series of passionate kisses. Pacifica's head tilted as she bit down on Dipper's bottom lip, it was something she knew excited him. When he pushed her against the wall, she knew she was successful. She placed her arms around his neck, letting her hands run through his mess of hair. Meanwhile Dipper's hands traveled from her hips to her back, and lower… Pacifica gasped when she felt his hands seize hold of her backside. She wrapped her legs around him, and Dipper continued to let his hands roam.

He lifted her up, to lay her onto the bed…

**Crash. **The two broke away almost instantly to see Pacifica's lamp on the floor.

"Quiet as a mouse, huh?" She accused, now they were definitely going to get caught.

"Hey, it's dark okay. And you have like four lamps in your room."

"Three." She corrected.

"I'll clean it up." Dipper went in for another kiss. "Just not right now." After another kiss he wrapped her up in his arms to finish what he had started.

"Pacifica. Darling?" _Crap. _"I thought I heard something strange in your room." It was her father. Before they could detangle themselves, the doorknob began to rattle Pacifica was relieved to remember that she locked her door. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine Daddy," She called out, she looked at Dipper who nodded in an unspoken agreement to leave immediately. "I was just being clumsy."

She opened the window hurriedly, and gave Dipper a chaste kiss goodbye. "You are so dead." She warned him.

"Worth it." He smiled, and descended down the same vines. He was definitely coming back... maybe around the same time tomorrow?

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_ .Fun_


	3. Chapter 3

And we're back in time. The kids are twelve this time. Takes place after the Northwest's haunting.

* * *

It was nearing 6 in the afternoon at the Mystery Shack. There were no customers in the store, but there was a set of twins absolutely bored out of their young minds as they counted down to their favorite time of day.

"…and 55…56…" Mabel had begun the final countdown "57…58…59… and CLOSED!" She shouted happily, turning to her brother who sat at the counter turning the pages of a magazine. "So what are you up to tonight? Duck-tective marathon?"

Her brother was less amused. "... I don't know Mabel, last week's episode was kind of a bore."

"What? You know you love his _fowl _tactics…" She paused to let her pun sink in. "You know like fowl as in the bird."

"Oh, I got it Mabel," Dipper sat up, and walked over to the front door to turn the open sign over.

**KNOCK-KNOCK **

Dipper almost jumped back in surprise, it was Pacifica at the door. How long had it been since he had seen her? It felt like weeks had passed since the haunting at the Northwest Manor.

He opened the door quickly.

"Pacifica, what are you doing here?" he asked motioning for her to step inside, she took the invitation.

"Oooh… I think I'll just get started on that Duck-tective marathon. I'm sure you got this bro-bro." Mabel stepped out of the room. She wasn't sure what was going on between the two, but if anything **was** going to happen it would be better if she wasn't there.

Both Dipper and Pacifica brushed off Mabel's sudden disappearance.

"Oh, you know... Mother has gotten quite paranoid since our past paranormal nuisance, so she sent me here to see if there was some sort of trinket to keep them away…" Pacifica's tone was cold. It took Dipper a second to acquaint himself with this indifferent side of Pacifica. What happened to the girl he had spent the night fleeing for his life with?

He cleared his throat, and hoped she wouldn't find the disappointment in his voice. "Uh… Yeah, I think we have some of those. I'm sure they're fakes, though."

"Doesn't matter. Mother just needs a little piece of mind." She waved him away. It was as if nothing had changed, and the bond formed between them was suddenly gone… Pacifica had gone back to her old ways.

"Alright just a second. They're over here." He led her to a series of shelves on the wall. "Take your pick."

It didn't take long. Pacifica seemed to grab whatever was closest to her.

"Thank you for your help, Dipper." She reached into her purse to give him one of her father's credit cards, but Dipper made no motion to take it.

"So… that bad, huh?" Dipper questioned as he fiddled with his hat.

"What do you mean?" She broke her character, and sounded genuinely enthused.

"Your parents. I'm sure they grounded you, I thought it would be bad but… I didn't think it would completely reset you as a person." Pacifica couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She decided to brush him off.

"Look, Dipper. Let's not do this okay? We're not friends, we never were and we're not about to start now."

Her response didn't faze him one bit. "So, you're going back on what you said that night. You don't mind being the next link on the world's worst chain?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She tried to look away, but there was something in his eyes she couldn't break from.

"Is that really how you feel? You're okay with being that kind of person?" He stepped closer. Pacifica could feel her heart beat speed up.

She stayed silent for a second; Dipper seemed to be set for another round of questions. He wasn't going to stop until he knew what was going on. _She didn't want to be like her parents, right?_

But before the silence could get any thicker, she opened her mouth. "I can't do this right now..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't want to do this Dipper."

"Do what? Make a change? I know you're better than that. Pacifica you're a good person-" Dipper was getting heated, talking passionately as he got carried away with himself.

"I said I don't want to do this Dipper, just stop." She managed to break the hold his gaze had on her. She crossed her arms around her and looked down. She really didn't want to deal with this, whatever it was.

"Why?" He pressed on. "Why not?"

Pacifica could feel a flutter begin in her stomach. She new this feeling, she wanted to ignore it, but she was sure now it wouldn't go away. He wouldn't go away.

So she decided to confess.

"I…" Deep breath, "I like you Dipper." Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She could almost feel Dipper's reaction.

The young boy didn't know what to say, or what to do. Or even how to breathe for a moment. Silence encompassed him completely. Where had his voice gone?

"That's why I can't do this." Pacifica continued, "I can't okay? I just… you're going to be gone in a couple of weeks. I mean _gone. _It'll be like you were never here, but the way I'm feeling right now, Dipper, that's not going to leave." She took another deep breath; she had to catch herself from falling. Why couldn't this boy leave things alone? Why couldn't he leave anything a mystery?

She really didn't want to cry, but it wasn't like she had a choice. "You're going to break my heart, Dipper." Her eyes swelled with tears, and she look up at the young man in front of her, "Are you okay with that?"

The tables had turned.

"I'm sorry…" That was all he could manage. What else could he say? He felt the same? Or maybe he should say that they could run away together? Should he promise her that he would come back for her? Or? What could he say? His mind was in turmoil. Surely she could feel the distress he was feeling.

Pacifica let her tears finally fall. "So am I, Dipper." She passed by him, and was gone.

The young girl who had befuddled him so much had left with only a trace of perfume to reassure him that what he was feeling wasn't a figment of his imagination. He understood what she meant now. Pacifica was gone, but the way she made him feel wasn't.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget about that Hug Life!_

_ .Fun_


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, so this chapter takes us back into Dipper and Pacifica's teenage years. I thought after a serious chapter like the last one it would be nice to lighten things up a bit. Anywho, thanks for reading!

* * *

It was a comfortable afternoon at the Mystery Shack. No one was home, Stan was out on his weekly adventure to procure more oddities, and Mabel was off on another girl's-day-out-adventure with Candy and Grenda. He didn't mind at all and decided that a day like this was perfect for relaxing.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Or not. Dipper grumbled his way to the front entrance, he opened the door to find his girlfriend waiting impatiently.

"Pacifica. What's going on?" He looked her up and down in approval. She was dressed in a purple tennis outfit, he couldn't help but notice how **cough** tight **cough** it was.

She let herself in. Setting her equipment down as she turned to Dipper, with a serious face. "We need to talk."

_Uh oh_, this could only go one of two ways. He put on a brave face.

"**Ahem**, about what?" His voice cracked, revealing to the blond just how nervous she made him.

Pacifica however, changed her character completely; she had tortured her boyfriend enough. She put a hand on his chest seductively.

"Daddy doesn't want me to see you again, and he grounded me. He was pretty upset about missing curfew again last night."

Dipper couldn't help but smile, he wasn't bothered by the news but instead he was relieved to find a change in Pacifica's attitude. After all, Preston and Dipper had long standing bad blood between them.

"But there are exceptions… like tennis." She moved even closer. Dipper could smell her perfume, he tried to keep his eyes up, but it was proving more and more difficult. Pacifica began to fumble with the collar of his shirt.

"You're not going to tennis are you?" Dipper was beginning to catch on.

"Somehow I forgot to schedule the lessons. How silly of me…" She tiptoed to meet Dipper, "No one's home right?" Their lips were centimeters apart. "We've only got an hour."

"I can make that work." Dipper's lips met Pacifica's roughly, but she was just as passionate. "Upstairs?" he asked breaking from their heated kiss. He could feel his girlfriend move her lips to his neck. Goosebumps began to form as her lips trailed across his skin.

"No time." She pushed him backwards until he fell back on the couch. It didn't take long for her to climb on top of Dipper, straddling his hips. "We better get started." Their lips connected again.

_Sometime later at the Northwest Mansion…_

Dipper took a deep breath, he was doing his best to stifle a yawn, but it was becoming impossible. Here he was at another one of the Northwest's more formal engagements, and while Oregon's finest were chatting about their billions, he was glued to the wall.

He looked around the room for Pacifica, and cursed himself. Why didn't Preston stick by his word and forbid them from seeing each other altogether. At least that would give him a good excuse not to be here. Instead, Mr. Northwest had cooled off and apologized about being too hasty, and Dipper started to think that this party was his way of punishing him.

He began to shift awkwardly against the wall as he waited for the time to pass.

"Dipper, you look like you're about to commit murder." Finally his girlfriend had joined him. "You do know it's a party." Pacifica handed him a glass of punch, which he gladly took.

"Yeah, but the last time I was at one of these things, I got turned into wood remember?" He took a sip of his drink. Silence formed between the two. Dipper grabbed Pacifica's hand and held it to his side as the stillness came upon them. They began to get lost in the chatter of the party around them.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I think my Pacifica's got you beat." The two overheard Pacifica's father speaking loudly to a group of the rich elite. Dipper decided to listen in as he brought the glass to his mouth, a second time.

"She's such a hard worker. She recently signed up for tennis lessons and her instructor must really be riding her, you should see her after every tennis lesson, she looks completely worn out." His eyes bulged out and he spit out his drink out in shock. It drew some attention from the party, but Preston didn't seem to mind as he continued his bragging.

"I mean, it looks like he really must be giving it to her, but she keeps on taking it. Like a real Northwest." It was getting hard for Dipper to breath. "In fact, the other day she was so sore from her lesson she could hardly walk."

"Preston, are you sure her instructor isn't being too hard on her?" A member of the grouped questioned, but it looked like Preston completely brushed him off.

"Not at all. In fact, I'd like to shake the hand of the man who can make my daughter sweat so much…" Pacifica's father stood proudly with his chest out.

Dipper turned to see Pacifica's reaction, but he didn't get the chance. Pacifica pulled on his arm roughly and led him out of the room.

"Hey, wait this party is just starting." Dipper protested, "We're missing the part about no 'No Pain, No Gain.' Come on."

"I'm going to kill you." She was seething, "This is seriously not funny."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Dipper stopped Pacifica from moving any further. "Listen, we really shouldn't be running around like this, you need your energy for your lesson tomorrow." His face broke out into a wide smile, but Pacifica did not look happy.

_All right, time to take this into another direction._

"So, what exactly did you tell your dad about the lessons?"

"Oh the usual boring stuff." It looked like she wanted to get away from the conversation.

"Uh huh, and what name did you give your 'instructor?'"

A moment passed before the young Northwest spoke up. "Tyrone." She admitted quietly and Dipper face broke out into another smile.

"This is seriously going to kill me." He laughed, it took a couple of seconds, but then Pacifica joined him. As embarrassing as tonight turned out, it only took a while for Pacifica to find out how funny the situation really was.

* * *

Thanks again for tuning in!

Have fun.


	5. Chapter 5

So I've had some questions about the ages of Pacifica and Dipper. So check it, their ages fluctuate from chapter to chapter, the story is not in order. Basically I'm just posting chapters randomly as I get new ideas or think of new prompts for the characters.

Now that's out of the way. This is another teenage time based story.

* * *

"So Pacifica…" Mabel began awkwardly. Yup, that was the best way to describe their situation.

Awkward.

"Pacifica." Dipper responded coolly.

"Pacifica's got a boyfriend. And…" She tried her best to dance around her next choice of words. "It's not you." Well, Mabel wasn't always the best dancer.

"You're right, its not me, and it sucks." Dipper let his cool composure fall slightly. "It really sucks."

The Pines twins were back in their room at the Mystery Shack, lying in their respective beds. Dipper was trying his best to digest the worst news of his summer, or to be more accurate, the start of his summer.

The twins had just braved the seemingly endless bus ride to Gravity Falls, only this time when the bus drove them through the middle of town, it happened to pass right by Pacifica holding hands with what could only be described as her boyfriend. It burned Dipper to his core, and he could almost feel the flames engulf the hopes and plans he had for this summer. _Whoa there, Dip, teen angst much?_

"Are you going to let her go?" Mabel got to the point. How long had she been dragged into the drama that seemed to be Dipper and Pacifica's love story? It seemed to have more deaths than Hamlet, figuratively speaking of course.

"Nope." He was confident, cool again. "I know last time was pretty bad. But, I'm not giving up yet."

"Ah, young love." Mabel sighed to herself happily.

"Young love?" Dipper arched his eyebrow curiously.

"For you it is, little brother. Ahh, to be young and in love." Mabel turned the lights off to their room, and rolled over to get in a better position for the night rest. But Dipper couldn't sleep.

"Hey, do you remember where Stan leaves his keys?" He heard a soft jingle coming from Mabel's side of the room.

"I may have an idea…" Sometimes it was really nice to have a twin like Mabel.

* * *

_Later at the Northwest Mansion..._

"You left your window open." Dipper remarked. He had successfully climbed his way into Pacifica's room. It hadn't change much throughout Pacifica's teenage years.

"I had a feeling you'd be here sooner or later. So…" Pacifica was standing with her arms crossed. Something about the situation made Dipper feel like she was preparing for this. He had to choose his words carefully.

"Pacifica." Dipper stepped forward to close the gap between them, but Pacifica stepped back.

"Dipper. This isn't going to work out. Save yourself the trouble. Move on."

Dipper smiled. "Alright." He made another attempt, and Pacifica repeated the same tactic.

"I have a boyfriend. I'm not that kind of girl…" Pacifica was stern.

"I know."

"Then leave me alone…"

A moment of silence formed between them. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, an old habit of his. "What do you want, Pacifica?" He tried to sound sure of himself.

"For you to move on." Pacifica was quick to respond, looks like she had that response loaded.

"Is that what you want for yourself, or for me?" He pressed on.

"For both of us really. Dipper a lot has changed since you left," _ouch_, he definitely felt that one, "I didn't work out last time so… this is where we are…" She trailed off.

"No, this is where you are Pacifica." He did his best not to sound hurt or angry despite the storm of emotions that was building up inside. He inhaled sharply to give himself time before he let the next couple of words go.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Here's the way it is." Dippers expression was more serious than Pacifica was accustomed to. Things had changed since he left. "I'm not the type of guy who steals people's girlfriends away. I'm not some delusional creep who can't let things go. I know how I feel, and I know how you feel… but I'm also not a dog, Pacifica. I won't beg you to change your mind or look at things differently. I'm not mad, but… if this is how you want to handle things. I can't change that."

Dipper didn't wait for a response or any type of reaction. He left. Crossing the window frame, climbing down the vines that grew along the wall of her mansion, and even crossing the large landscape that was her yard; he didn't look back.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Dipper and Pacifica spoke. It was easy to avoid each other, easier than Dipper would have imagined. After his talk with Pacifica he had become more engulfed in the mysteries surrounding Gravity falls, but on late nights like this it was getting harder to keep his mind preoccupied. He decided that a snack run was in order.

Dipper had just pulled up at what as perhaps the only grocery store opened at such an ungodly hour. As he stepped out into the parking lot he could hear a young woman cursing in her car.

"Stupid, stupid. What is wrong with you?" Dipper knew that voice anywhere. _Pacifica._

She was in her car, door slightly ajar, with her hands slamming onto the dashboard. Dipper knew he could walk away, it was honestly probably the best course of action, but… he found himself being pulled towards her car.

He knocked on the window. Pacifica looked up shocked.

"Hey, having car trouble?" He took a step back and placed his hands in the pockets of the jacket he was wearing. It was a cool, almost abnormally cool, summer night.

Tonight was probably the worst time to see Dipper again, but as much as the young blond wanted to refuse him, she relinquished. Part of moving on was being mature; part of being mature was acting civil around people you really didn't want to be around.

"Yea, I can't get it to start." Her tone was defeated.

"I could take a look. Pop the top open." Pacifica looked confused. It was a cute look that she wore well, but it made it was obvious that she didn't know what he meant.

"Or… I could." It was awkward for Dipper to reach inside the car, and fumble around for the latch that would open the hood. Pacifica held her breath as she waited for him to leave her bubble.

He began to stick his head under the hood of the car. Pacifica couldn't see the young man, but she could hear some clinks, clanks and muttering.

"Huh. Alright." He began to call out. "You know it's pretty funny. I just took some auto shop classes at school… and it looks like you just need a jump." He moved from inside of the hood to speak with Pacifica.

"A jump?" She asked as she stepped out of the car to see what he was talking about. She didn't know a thing about cars; they were far from her forte.

"Yea, your battery's dead. It needs some juice before it'll start the car, I can help you out."

"Sure. Thanks." Pacifica was grateful for his help. _Classic Dipper. _He was still a caring guy. He was still her knight in shinning armor, still the one person she could count on when things got rough.

"'Kay, I'll just grab some stuff and we'll get started."

As he walked away she began to sniffle. Tonight was not her night, and as hard as she tried to hold back her tears, by the time Dipper came back with a set of jumper cables she was crying softly. There was no way of hiding herself from him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" His tone was soft, and gentle. Unaware of what was going wrong at the moment. He placed the cables down and walked over to her.

She sniffled again and looked for a poised response. When there was nothing there she decided to tell him the truth. "I just got dumped Dipper."

"Oh." Dipper found it hard to same something.

"And what could be worse than getting dumped? How about going out to buy some pity ice cream, and having your car die, or whatever. And you show up, the worst possible person for me to run into."

"Wow. Words hurt you know."

"Stop. God. Just stop being you for one minute, okay?" Pacifica was getting frustrated. "You don't even get it. Do you want to know why he dumped me?"

Dipper didn't say anything. He knew his response would probably only hurt the situation. He shut his mouth and listened.

"Because of you. I got dumped because… I called him Dipper." Her voice began to tremble. "It's not even the first time that's happened, either." Pacifica's voice grew close to a whisper. Tears began to fall along with her composure.

Should he be happy?

No. Maybe a little…

He decided to hold her. Dipper scooped her up in a gentle embrace. He was warm despite the cool night air. His cologne was weak against the smell of motor oil, but it didn't matter. His arms were strong. His grip was understanding.

"Why can't I get over you?" Her voice was muffled against his chest. "I love you so damn much." Dipper rested his chin on the top of her head, but didn't say a word. "I can't help it. No matter how hard I-"

Dipper kissed her tenderly on the lips. With his hands on her shoulders he held her closely. Pacifica began to melt. They had kissed before, but there was something about this embrace… it was exciting, reassuring and well, hot.

When they broke away he looked deeply in her eyes. "I've loved you since we were twelve, I'll love you until we're one hundred and twelve... Pacifica, It's not a bad thing to be in love." Pacifica looked up to Dipper, he could see the concern in her eyes, and he knew what she was thinking.

There had been a lot of hurt done to the blond girl in his arms. He knew he couldn't scratch the surface of how complicated her relationship with her father was, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"I know… love takes a lot of trust. It's like giving someone all the power in the world to destroy you, but having the faith that they won't… Pacifica, just love me, I'll always love you." He waited for her to say something, but she remained silent.

It took only a moment before she pushed herself against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him, it was the only answer he needed, but he could never be too sure.

"So is that a yes on the whole loving me thing or…?" He could hear her laugh softly against him.

"You're such a dork."

* * *

Gee whiz, that was a long one, well for me at least.

As always thanks for reading,

~ .Fun


	6. Chapter 6

We're still set in the future for this one folks. This one is short, and sweet hope you like it.

* * *

It was another lazy afternoon at the mystery shack, and Dipper couldn't think of a single reason why the store should be open, there were no customers. Instead you could only find a very bored Dipper and Pacifica waiting at the counter for his shift to end.

"Hmm. Pacifica, Pa-ci-fi-ca… Pacifica Northwest…"

"What about it?" She asked uninterested, looking at her phone.

"Heh, I guess I never would've guessed I was going to date a girl named with such a… geographical name."

"And Dipper is any better?" She shot back.

"Well, Dipper's not my real name. You know that right?" He turned to his chair to Pacifica, but she continued to stare at her phone.

"Of course I knew that." She answered casually.

This perked Dipper's curiosity. If she knew that Dipper was just a nickname then why wasn't she interested in what his real name was? It was pretty important information for a girlfriend to have.

"Well if you knew, then why haven't you asked what my real name is?" He asked. Something about this was surely amiss, especially for this mystery-solving twin.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. If you wanted me to know you'd tell me." She was still indifferent, but why?

"Huh…" Dipper scratched his chin. "That doesn't sound right. Most people are dying to know. Unless you already know…" Ideas began to formulate.

"Nope." Her response was quick.

"Then maybe you're planning something else. Like looking into some secret files…" Dipper's head turned inquisitively to the side.

"Wrong again."

"Hiring a secret agent to do the dirty work then." He looked as if he had found his eureka moment

"Ooh, that is good," She feigned with enthusiasm, she quickly dropped the act, "but that's not it."

"Or maybe Mabel-" His voice trailed off, as he continued to look at his girlfriend for any clues. There were none.

"Not even close. Look I'm not sneaking around to find out your real name. I mean, you'll have to tell me eventually."

"Have to…?" She looked up from her phone, regretting her choice of words immediately.

"Can you forget I said anything? Why can't you just accept that I'm a patient person?" She sighed. Pacifica knew better. Dipper wasn't the kind of guy to let a mystery just float around. She looked at their surroundings, this was the same place his persistence led her to confess her feeling for him. "It's stupid."

"Two armed men with guns to my head stupid?" This was getting out of hand; Pacifica knew the jig was up.

"Look… the reason you'll have to tell me your real name is…" She paused, her cheeks became faintly pink, and she racked her brain for the softest way to tell him. It was harder than she thought. She didn't feel like the confident Northwest she was accustomed to be; maybe Dipper was rubbing off on her more than she would like to admit.

"**Ahem. **You know," No, Dipper didn't know, he was almost on the edge of his seat. "A priest isn't going to declare us Dipper and wife. You'll have to put your real name on the marriage certificate…"

Bombshell. That was it. _Marriage?_

Dipper didn't know how to digest this new revelation. Pacifica wanted to marry him. Sure, the idea had crossed his mind once, or a couple of times, but hearing it come from Pacifica was an entirely different thing. They hadn't really talked about the future much.

While Dipper sat there obviously trying to process her confession, Pacifica felt twelve years old all over again. Here she was in the mystery shack with Dipper, blushing while a flutter of butterflies assaulted her from the inside. A part of her felt like running under a rock. She hoped she didn't sound like an overly attached girlfriend.

"You're cute." A smile formed widely across his face. He was happy, who wouldn't be? The girl of his dreams had just confessed wanting to be with him for the rest of her life. "You want to get fat and old with me."

She gave him the evil eye. "Or I could just get fat and old. You'll stay young and healthy." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Such a dork." She scoffed, it looked as if she had regained her composure but Dipper knew better.

"Hey, you're the one who asked this dork to marry you." He teased, there weren't many opportunities like this. He was confident; she was awkwardly squirming in her chair. "It's a victory of dorks everywhere. Tell me, how long have you been doodling Pacifica Pines on your notebooks?"

He really wasn't going to leave this alone, but at least they weren't bored anymore.

Now Pacifica just had to endure the Dipper's jokes for the rest of the afternoon.

Before Pacifica could retort, there was a ring at the front door. A man walked in probing his eyes at his surroundings, he was obviously new.

"Hey dude, we're closed. Can't you see we're getting married over here?" Dipper called out to him. The man shrugged his shoulders and quickly left without saying a word. The young Northwest looked over to Dipper. "What? We can close early. We've got a lot to do. I gotta call the caterer, pick a band or a DJ, we haven't even looked at bridesmaids dresses…"

She knew it be better to just let this one slide.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She demanded, Dipper was happy to oblige.

* * *

Thanks a bunch,

.Fun


	7. Chapter 7

We're back in the summer home of Dipper and Mabel pines. Set after the twins make their second trip back to gravity falls.

* * *

Dipper was trying his best to keep his eyes open as me made his way in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes in attempt to brush away the sleep from his eyes. As he got closer to his destination he could hear his sister speaking excitedly, on what he could only assume was the phone.

"Alright. Yeah that sounds good, I'd love to help," Mabel was at the table ready to jump out of her seat with delighted interest. "Here? That shouldn't be a problem, we can even get Dipper to do all the heavy lifting!"

Now the conversation began to catch his interest. What on earth could Mabel be signing him up for? He decided to wait at the table for his sister to finish her phone call; it looked like it would be wrapping up any moment now.

"It's a plan, see ya soon!" Mable almost broke the phone in excitement when she put it down. She took a composing breath and turned to her brother with a big smile. Dipper waited, and her smile grew. "Guess who that was…"

"I don't know… The president?" Dipper didn't want to sound impatient, or rude… but he didn't have the patience for something like this so early in the morning. He laid his head on the table; he really was up for some crazy shenanigans.

"Errr!" Mabel imitated a buzzer. "Wrongo muchacho! It was Pacifica." Dipper's head rose up immediately.

"Wait, what!?" He question frantically.

"Yeah, she's on her way here. She asked if I could help with redecorate her family's Founder's Day Parade float. So I was like shell yeah I will. I'm all about those arts and crafts, yo!" The difference between the two was almost night and day. Mabel looked like she was going to start foaming at the mouth with joy, while Dipper was fumbled in his chair in dismay. He hadn't seen her much since he got back for the summer.

Sure, when the twins got back there was a welcome back party and Pacifica had managed to show up, but she left in rush saying something about her parents not wanting her to stay out too late. Since then, they had passed each other here and there, and even struck up a conversation or two. It seemed like things were going to be amicable between the pair. However if Pacifica was on her way over, then the situation would be completely different. They would have to be in the same room with each other for more than five minutes...

Dipper was confused by their current situation. Maybe he was a little disappointed that nothing really happened between them this summer. After all, they had shared some heartfelt goodbyes and deep confessions.

A flashback came to Dipper's memory.

_"I…" Deep breath, "I like you Dipper." Pacifica admitted quietly. _

_The young boy didn't know what to say, or what to do. Or even how to breathe for a moment. Silence encompassed him completely. Where had his voice gone?_

He could still hear her voice inside his head. He did his best to push the memory down inside him, but he couldn't shake the way her confession made him feel. Okay maybe he was a little relieved he hadn't faced what happened last summer yet. It was a lot to take in. What exactly did he want to happen between himself and Pacifica?

"Whoa there, space cowboy." Mabel's voice brought him back to reality. "Didn't mean to make you take off. I just want to know if you would be okay with this. You know the whole _Pacifica thing."_

He understood what she was getting at. It took him a couple of days, but he finally admitted some of the things that had happened between himself and the young Northwest.

"Hey, its not like everything is nuclear when it comes to my relationship with Pacifica." Dipper tried to brush off Mabel's concern coolly, but when his response made his sister beam, he knew he should've used different words.

"Oh, so now there's a relationship going on." Mabel squealed, or was that Waddles? "You know I think there's more going on here than you let on."

"What? No. We're friends Mabel." Still Mabel's excitement didn't die down, her twin took a deep breath and spoke as seriously as he could muster. "Yes, a lot has gone on between us, and yes it might be a little awkward. But there is absolutely no reason why Pacifica and I can't have a civil relationship."

"If you say so, little brother. A civil relationship." Mabel didn't believe Dipper one bit, but she had elected to get ready for Pacifica's arrival and left the room. He could hear her mutter something about glitter.

"Civil, and mature! No romantic feelings, at, all!" He called out after her, but she didn't pay him any mind. When she left the room Dipper whispered to himself, "I can do this."

"I can't do this." Dipper confessed.

"What? What do you mean you can't do this?" Mabel scowled at her brother. She was covered in paint from head to foot, right in the middle of what could be the best possible art project of her young life. Dipper, however, had to pull her away from it and shove her inside to 'talk.' "And you better have a good reason. 'I mean aliens are taking over your body' good."

"I mean, I can't do this with Pacifica. There is no way things can be platonic between us." Mabel attitude hadn't changed. She was literally missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime.

Mabel didn't respond, and Dipper continued.

"Do you see what going on out there?" He pointed outside, towards where Pacifica was waiting.

"Pacifica and I are painting a parade float." Mabel stated flatly.

"Yeah and-"

"We are painting a parade float, Dipper." Her tone was matter-of-factly, but Dipper could still hear a bit of irritation beneath.

This was weird. Shouldn't Mabel be dying to hear about a teenage summer romance? Didn't she see what her brother was seeing?

"Maybe you think you are, but I know what's going on. She's laughing and telling me what a great job I'm doing putting stuff together."

"Or did you stop and think that you are funny. Or that you _are_ doing a good job?" Mabel questioned. Dipper's mouth pressed into a hard line.

"Oh no, that's not what's happening here Mabel." Dipper stopped and thought for a quick second. "I'm going to prove it." Dipper left Mabel and stepped out side.

Pacifica was standing outside concentrating on her work. Paintbrush in one hand, the other on her chin as she thought about what she could do next. When she heard the door to the Mystery Shack closed, her attention changed direction.

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica called out when she saw him. "Do you think you could lift his piece of wood? Its too heavy for me." Dipper could feel the blood rush to his face. There was something about her tone.

He didn't respond to her question, instead he walked right up to her. He had the look of determination written across his face, almost like a hunter stalking it prey. Pacifica could feel that familiar flutter start in her stomach again.

Dipper kissed her. He walked right up to her and crashed his lips onto Pacifica's. She stood there confused for a moment, but soon Dipper could feel her hands wrap around his neck. He wanted to take the kiss further, but Pacifica stopped him.

"I'm sorry was I being too obvious?" Pacifica bit her lip.

"Doesn't matter." He brought their lips together again.

* * *

If you're wondering why Pacifica has changed her mind from oh, let's say chapter 2. Well, I'll elaborate on that in a later chapter. For now...

Thanks for reading ya'll.

.Fun


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay ya'll but we're back.

Set in the future, let's say when Dipper and Pacifica are sixteen.

* * *

"So…" Dipper was beating around the bush, looking for some tact. He was set to leave back to Piedmont for the beginning of the school year, but as of yet he didn't have the courage to say it out loud.

"You're leaving." Pacifica beat him to it.

"Yeah, uh…" The conversation seemed to die in his throat. So he just lay there while Pacifica's head rested on his chest, with one hand behind his head and the other resting on her hip.

"For a whole year, again." She sounded more annoyed than anything. How much longer did she have to wait?

This summer had become one of the greatest of her life. Her relationship with Dipper had deepened considerably; they had become so confortable with each other. She couldn't help falling in love with him. The boy next to her was just so exciting, it wasn't just because he was cute and a great kisser. He had really opened up a new world for her, literally. Pacifica had met so many weird creatures; explored ruins and caves; they even spent a month learning to read hieroglyphics. Year after year it felt like her school experience was spent waiting for summer to come.

These thoughts kept swirling in her mind, she tried to push them away but she failed. Tears began to swell in her eyes; she was familiar with this feeling. Pacifica began to cry softly into Dipper's chest.

Guilt began to wash over him, and he turned himself to hold her tighter. His arms wrapped themselves fully around her, and their legs intertwined. Pacifica thrust herself deeper into Dipper's embrace. He did his best to be a comforting boyfriend; he didn't have a lot of experience consoling a crying girl, especially a crying girl in his bed.

Why did it look so easy on the TV? Dipper was awkwardly dumbfounded. He knew that it was his fault that she was crying, he knew that something like this would happen, but that still didn't prepare him.

He began to rub one of his hands along her back, and exhaled deeply. They lay there for a few moments.

As time went on he couldn't stop himself from noticing how well Pacifica fit in his arms. It felt good. Her perfume was light but still intoxicating. The girl in his arms was becoming more and more alluring. He could feel her breath tickle his collarbone. Dipper swallowed nervous. _Uh oh_. He began to notice certain parts of

Pacifica pressing against him.

_Okay, now is not the time Dipper. Think of something else. ANYTHING else. Grunkle Stan's back… Soos's belly button._

"Mm. Dipper." She moaned against him. The nature of her voice was low, throaty, and way more seductive than intended. Damn, did she feel good in his arms.

Blood began to rush from his cheeks and then downward…

Pacifica felt something poke against her thigh.

She froze for a second.

Pacifica felt something **hard** poke against her thigh.

Clarity dawned on her. She was a smart girl, like any girl her age she was privy to girl talk and reading trashy romance novels.

"Umm, Dipper?" Her crying seemed to subside, she moved away from him slightly. Dipper didn't dare move. The look on her face was thoughtful. "Do you have a boner?"

He could've easily died from embarrassment; part of him actually wished he did.

Her demeanor changed and Pacifica scoffed, laughing to herself.

"Oh my God, are you serious right now?" She sniffled, whipping her tears away.

"I- Uh… Erm, well YOU'RE VERY ATTRACTIVE." He managed to say, it wasn't the most sophisticated thing to say- but at least he succeeded in saying something.

"Attractive? Dipper, I'm blubbering all over you." She sat up slightly, balancing herself on one of her elbows.

"Yeah, well you are…" She looked at him skeptically. "Attractive that is, not the whole blubbering thing. Hey give a guy a break. You're over here rubbing on me. You said my name seductively. _Mm. Dipper_" He did his best to imitate her, but that didn't seem to convince her.

"I'm crying Dipper, this is probably the worst time in the world to have a _boner_."

"Don't you think I know that? It's just… well little Dipper doesn't…" He smiled embarrassed.

Pacifica looked down at the subject in question. Although her relationship with Dipper was steady, they still hadn't come across this kind of subject or situation.

"Huh." Pacifica decided to do something bold. She reached down and touched him; it was more of a pat really. "It really is hard."

"Uh…" He pushed himself onto his back, and covered his face with the crook of his elbow.

"What? I've never seen one before." She responded innocently, as innocent as you could be in this type of situation.

"It's not some elusive creature." He mumbled.

"You're right. It's natural. You have a boner." She said smugly. For Dipper it was an increasingly embarrassing moment, but for Pacifica it was uncharted territory. She was curious, but she found it flattering. "Don't be so embarrassed Dipper, it's sweet. It's a compliment after all. I turn you on."

"Sometimes you don't even know how much." He set his arm down and looked at his girlfriend. Pacifica began to bat her eyelashes at him. She scooted closer to him. "You're not helping."

"I don't know big Dipper seems to think so." Her hand began to trace circles on his chest.

He gulped. Was their relationship ready for this kind of thing? He brought his lips closer to Pacifica's.

"But… big Dipper might have to wait until you get back." Her hand stopped tracing circles and pushed him back.

"Wait, what just happened?" For the second time Pacifica had confused him. Their relationship was not ready for this kind of warfare.

* * *

Thanks for all the love and support. You guys are seriously awesome.

.Fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Hip hop hooray! After a pretty long hiatus, well actually more of one heck of a writer's block, I've returned to the unearthly realm of Gravity Fall fan fiction. Sigh, just when you think you can get away you get pulled right back in.

Before we begin I'd like to thank all of the awesome reviewers and all the kind folk who made this story and me a favorite. Thanks for the support!

Dipper and the gang are seventeen.

* * *

It was a typical day for the mystery trio, stuck in an infinite realm of boredom at the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were at the mercy of the clock. As much as the teens wanted to escape, Grunkle Stan had put a great amount of faith in their ability to run the tourist trap. No matter how deep the trenches of dullness were Mabel knew just how to turn the tides.

"Awkward sibling moment!" She blurted out, much to her brother's dismay.

"Uh, what?" Dipper turned quizzically to her. Although he knew exactly what his sister's evil mind had formulated, he still hadn't a clue as to why. Pacifica, who was sitting between her boyfriend and the 'world champ B.F.F,' seemed just an unamused.

"Yuppers, come on it's a great way of bonding! Right Paz-Paz?" Mabel's attention shifted momentarily as she jabbed against the young Northwest.

"Not at all actually. I don't want to touch this with a ten foot pole." Pacifica stood up and scanned the gift shop for a distraction.

*Ring* The door opened slightly, and a small head poked through. It was a child, looking to be about four years old. Pacifica knew an opportunity when she saw one.

"And there's my saving grace." She whispered to the pair. "Hi, what do you need, sweetie?" She made her way over to the little girl.

For a second Dipper completely forgot about Mabel's strange attempt of bonding. His eyes focused on the beautiful blond. A dreamy smile stretched across his face. _Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave... _

Mabel looked over to see him entranced, she had to admit young love was a thing to be envied. She let her brother enjoy himself for a second before moving on to her plans.

"So… You two ever talk about having kids?" Her question snapped Dipper out his trance instantaneously. Mabel became smug, proud of herself for another successful awkward sibling moment.

"What are you talking about?" He sounded panicked

"Oh you know," Mabel turned her head and shrugged her shoulders casually "You two have been together since the dawn of time. You must've thought about another player joining."

"Not happening." He responded quickly. He looked to the counter for some reading material to bury his face in.

"Now, I know you've thought about." Her voice sounded victorious.

"Nope. Never." Dipper held up a magazine close to his face, hoping to tune her out.

"Oh come on Dip. Just one… or two!" Mabel pressed on.

He didn't bother to look up. "How about… none?"

"Really? Gah, you would really deny the world of a 'Tyrone Northwest-Pines?"

Dipper put the magazine down, and squinted his eyes in obvious scrutiny. "Hmm.. pretty sure his name wouldn't be hyphenated."

"Ah hah! Undeniable proof!" Mabel stood up and began to dance around her twin. Dipper in return blushed furiously.

He put his hands up defensively. "No. No. No-"

"Look at them bro-bro." She placed her hands on both sides of his face, turning him in Pacifica's direction. "Don't tell me that this isn't exactly what you want."

He hand to admit, Pacifica was really good with kids. She was kneeling in front of the little girl smiling, happy and oblivious to who was watching them. While the little girl seem entranced by the oddities that the Mystery Shack had to offer Pacifica grabbed an eyeball from the shelf. When the girl turned back to ask a question...

"Oh, watch out I think my eyeball just fell out!" Pacifica let the fake eyeball roll on the ground. She feigned, and the little girl looked utterly perplexed for only a moment.

"Hey, no that's not real." The little girl giggled. "You're faking!" The pair both broke out in laughter. It was almost too cute to be real.

"See." Mabel pulled his gaze back to her. "Is that not adorable?"

Dipper gave up. "It's the cutest thing I have ever seen." He was hooked.

"I knew you would say that."

"Not any time soon, of course. But still, it's something to look forward to."

Across the room Pacifica said her goodbye to the little girl and joined Dipper and Mabel at the counter. "Alright, Dipper's got that weird look on his face again. What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Mabel answered "Just you, Dipper and player number three." The innuendo passed over Pacifica completely but she didn't seem to mind. She sat next to Dipper taking his hand into hers, the three began to enjoy a comfortable silence. "Pacifica what do you think of the name Tyrone?"

Dipper groaned, it looks like awkward sibling moment was far from over.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

.fun


	10. Chapter 10

Let's take a trip, let's say to when our favorite cast of characters are fourteen. I've read a lot of stories demonized Pacifica's father, so I decided to take a lighter route when it comes to their relationship.

* * *

Pacifica sat quietly in her room. The moonlight was something out of a cheesy romance novel, strangely she enjoyed the ambiance that it had created. Her windows were open, the cool summer air danced around the room, she sniffled. Despite how calm it was in her room, it was in stark contrast to how she felt inside. Turmoil, frustration, annoyance, anger were just a few of the things she was feeling. She thought back to the fight she had just had with her father.

"_I did not raise to to be such a disrespectful... jezebel!" Pacifica gasped, but she was quick to respond._

"_You're right you didn't raise me, the bell did, remember?" Preston was fuming, but he didn't have a chance to respond- his daughter had left him. "That's right you go to your room!" _

She sniffled again, she wished she could flip an emotional switch to turn it all off but unfortunately money couldn't buy her that.

"I hope I'm not too late for the 'I hate Preston party.' She smiled, her guest had arrived with ice cream no less. "Seriously there needs to be an award for best boyfriend, because I just climbed an entire wall of vines with a carton of Mint Chocolate Chip in my hand." His smile wasn't the emotional switch that she needed, but it was a start.

"Thanks Dip," She sniffled one last time, wiping any excess tears she felt and brushed the hair out of her face. Even puffy eyed and red nosed, for Dipper it was enough to make his heart stop. He handed her the carton, pulled out a pair of spoons and sat beside her on her bed.

With a mouth full of ice cream, Dipper looked at Pacifica with concern. "So what happened this time? How hard was he ringing his dinky gold bell?

"No, he actually threw that thing out the other day, I think his wrist couldn't handle it anymore." Happily she dug her spoon into her favorite comfort food. "I just wish I could have a normal dad for one day…"

Dipper listened, deciding what she really needed was an ear and a shoulder. _Seriously did he take classes on this type of thing?_

"Ladies don't hang out with vagabonds… Ladies always sneeze no louder than a mouse… I don't think a lady would wear that color…" She could make a list longer than McGucket's beard, but instead she sighed and decided that would get boring after a while. "I'm just glad I have you and Mabel, even if you're only here for the summer."

Dipper scooted closer to Pacifica, and placed his hand on hers. "Hey, I'll hold him and you punch." (Any Mulan fans out there?) She let out an unlady like snort. "He didn't give you the dishonor lecture did he?" He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow!" She laughed mouth full of ice cream, there was no way of telling how much she enjoyed Dipper's company. He was becoming more and more of her rock lately.

"He's not that bad," She wiped her tears and found Dipper looking at her quizzically, "Really I mean it…" She thought for awhile, "Do you know why we have so many peacocks?"

"They're flashy, expensive, exotic… the perfect way to rub infinite wealth in someone's face?" Pacifica smiled softly at his response, shaking her head she continued.

"When I was in the third grade, I had to write about my favorite animal, I chose peacocks, naturally." She waited for Dipper to respond, knowing full well he had a comment in store.

"They are your spirit animal." He quipped. She ignored him.

"Well, I when I turned my paper in my teacher gave me an A minus, my first A minus actually." She could see her boyfriend readying a sarcastic response.

"Gasp, how did you survive?"

"Hey it was a big deal at the time! Anyways I was terrified, but when my dad found out he called the school… and demanded that they change the grade. He said my paper was so good that it made him want to buy a whole flock... and the next day he did." She began to fumble with the hem of her outfit, then quietly she added, "Just for me…"

The two shared a comfortable silence. Dipper wasn't convinced that there could be any silver lining when it came to Preston, excluding of course the literal silver lining that he had sewn into his clothing.

Thoughts were swarming inside of her head. Most of them were bad, but everyone once and a while there a diamond in the rough would appear.

"When I was seven he had the whole mansion painted pink for my birthday, and the next week when I said I hated pink… he changed it back." She sounded thoughtful, soon she began to recall happier memories. "Hey did you know I had a panda bear for a year... we had to give it back when China started to make threats, but it was still a pretty good Christmas. And…" She paused "I know this probably all sounds snobby… but in his own way, I guess he does care about me."

"Well, I think we better call this party quits. Mint chocolate chip, you've done it again" Dipper stood up, his job as the caring and supportive boyfriend was nearing its end, Pacifica felt it too.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm still mad." He cocked his eyebrow in question. "I don't think I'll be talking to him for a while." She stood up and made his way over to him.

In the moonlight of the room, an idea popped into his head. he took her hands in his own.

"Well I do know another way we can get back at him." There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Now I know we can't solve every problem by making out, but there's really only one way to tell for sure…"

* * *

Hooray, thanks for being patient for the slow update status, but don't worry there's still more to come.

Thanks for reading!

.Fun


	11. Chapter 11

How long was I gone for?

Sorry for the wait, but you know how time flies.

I thought I'd make this one short and sweet, with just enough fluff to keep you guys until the next chapter.

Oh also, I've joined this thing called Twitter (did I spell that right?) So check me out! MaydayMariachi or just look for Flavorham Lincoln. Thanks!

* * *

"I think you should leave, get your stuff and go."

"What are you talking about?" He was shocked, their fights had never gotten this bad before. It felt like they were teetering towards a break up.

How could he have messed up this badly.

"I want to to go." She reminded him.

"I mean it. " She pointed to the door. Dipper refused, he shook his head, and took a step closer to Pacifica. "Take everything that belongs to you and leave." He gave her a soft smile, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you-" Dipper decided that he would do something bold. He grabbed Pacifica and lifted her up on his shoulder. She shrieked.

"Put me down!" She started to thrash against him. He ignored her and moved towards the door. "I mean it get off!"

"Which is it?" He taunted over his shoulder. Was he serious right now? How many lives did he think he had?

"Let me go!"

"No. Not now not ever. You told me to take what belongs to me and I am. I belong to you, just like you belong to me. You're mine. I'm yours. I'm not going to let you go, Pacifica." Dipper took a deep breath, this was a gamble to say the least.

Either Pacifica would be touched by his declaration… or disgusted. She relaxed for a moment, Dipper hoped for the best.

"Sometimes you have no idea how frustrating this is. You drive me insane. Just put me down." He agreed. He looked to see her huffing, with a deep blush on her cheeks.

It was true that Dipper would never have an idea about how frustrating their relationship was at time, but he also would never know how much of a dork he made her feel.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Have fun you crazy kids,

.Fun


End file.
